elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
High King
in Sovngarde.]] The High King or High Queen is the leader of Skyrim. Governing the province, those holding this office become a member of the Elder Council of the Empire of Tamriel. Originally, the High King was based in Windhelm, as it was the first capital city established by Ysgramor in the late Merethic Era. Power had also shifted to Winterhold sometime in the First Era, but as of the Fourth Era, the High King reigns from Solitude. Ascension The High King or Queen typically inherits the throne by birth and rules for life or until abdication. In the event that no direct heir to the throne exists, High Kings are selected by a moot, or vote, conducted by the current Jarls of each of the nine HoldsSkyrim's Rule. Votes occur most commonly when the previous High King dies, but an emergency vote can be called to order if the High King is bested in a duel, a High King cannot refuse a duel requested by a Jarl. Dialogue with Elisif the Fair The High King swears fealty to the Emperor, and as Solitude is the city most directly influenced by Imperial culture and politics, the Jarl of Solitude has served as High King for generations. The Moot, therefore, is more formality and theater than anything else. The Fourth Era In the Fourth Era, upon the death of High King Torygg, the Jarls could not agree on the next High King. Torygg's widow, Elisif the Fair, Jarl of Solitude, had a legitimate claim to the throneDialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak, although according to Ulfric, Ancient Nord tradition dictates that when the High King is bested in battle, the winner can call a Moot to have a new High King chosen.Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm, believed this gave him a stronger claim to the throneDialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak, erupting in Civil War because the Empire considered the duel unfair and an act of murder.Dialogue with Sybille Stentor It is strongly implied that Ulfric initiated the challenge, plotting to intimidate the other Jarls into naming him High King.Dialogue with Ulfric StormcloakDialogue with Elisif the Fair However, if the city of Solitude is taken by the Stormcloaks and the war resolved, Ulfric rescinds his earlier statement, saying he supports the decisions of the Moot, whether he is crowned King or not.Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak Previous rulers Listed below are the previous High Kinds and Queens of Skyrim followed by their respective reigns: *Ysgramor - late Merethic Era. *Harald (1E 143 - 1E 221) Plaque outside of the Palace of the KingsFrontier, Conquest *Vrage - (1E 221 - 1E 2?) Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: SkyrimKing Edward, Book X -a work of fiction. *Gellir - (1E 2? - 1E ?) The Aetherium Wars *Borgas - (1E ? - 1E 369)A History of Daggerfall *Olaf One-Eye (1E 420 - 1E 452) *Kjoric the White (1E ? - 1E 478) Rislav the Righteous *Hoag Merkiller (1E 478 - 1E 480 ) The Five Songs of Wulfharth *Wulfharth (1E 480 - 533) *Freydis (2E ? - 2E?) Dialogue with Oengul War-Anvil *Erling (? - ?) Walking the World, Vol XI *Jorunn the Skald-King (2E 583 - 2E ?) Events of The Elder Scrolls Online *Istlod (4E ? - 4E ?) *Torygg (4E ? - 4E 201) Nords Arise! City-state monarchs Not all kings and queens within the province of Skyrim attain the mantle of High King. While many people outside of Skyrim consider Jarls of the Fourth Era to be pseudo-kings and queens they are often not royalty. However, there have been several individuals who have been recorded as monarchs of individual city states throughout the history of Skyrim: *King Mantiarco of Solitude (3E ? - 3E 99) The Wolf Queen, Book II *Amodetha, Queen of Solitude - Late Third Era *Potema, Wolf Queen of Solitude - (3E 81 - 3E 137) *Pelagius Septim III - King of Solitude (3E 137 - 3E 153) The Wolf Queen, Book VIIIThe Madness of Pelagius *Jolethe Septim - Queen of Solitude (3E 145 - 3E ?) The Madness of Pelagius *King Thian of Solitude - late Third Era Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim *Queen Macalla of Dawnstar - late Third Era The Jagged Crown , the Crown Jewel of the High King of Skyrim.]] The Jagged Crown is the Crown jewel of the High King of Skyrim and was used to symbolizes the power over Skyrim. Made from the teeth and bones of dragons, it is believed to date back to the time of King Harald and is said to contain a portion of the power of every king or queen who wore it since.Dialogue with Galmar Stone-Fist The last monarch to wear the crown was King Borgas, but it was believed to be lost when he was killed in the Wild Hunt of 1E 369. Legend holds that his body was secretly returned to Skyrim and buried with the crown, but the exact whereabouts were lost in the following War of Succession . Other nobility *Emperor *King *Jarl *Count *Councilor Trivia *In Early Medieval Ireland, the high king (Ard Ri) was a symbolic ruler who professed to have lordship over the whole of Ireland. However, most high king's power rarely extended past their native tuath (a territorial region in Iron Age and Early Medieval Ireland similar to a hold in Skyrim or a county in Cyrodiil). Appearances * * References ru:Верховный Король Скайрима Category:High Kings Category:Titles Category:Royalty Category:Culture of Skyrim Category:Lore Category:Government Figures